


human hollis

by thisismybrainrain



Series: centuries of brooding and blood [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike visits Laura and Carmilla in Vienna. Post canon, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	human hollis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeletonannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonannie/gifts).



She’d always had a way with words. 

That’s something Spike and Carmilla had bonded over when they first met.

In all the years they’d maintained their friendship he’d never seen Carmilla react this way to anyone, let alone a human. 

Things turned out better when they’d realized that Mattie wasn’t truly dead. 

Giles had fed him tips to pass onto the Silas based vamps at the time and they’d help oust Lolita and all her demigod ideals once and for all. 

Centuries ago, somewhere, where everyone was still pure, his mother smiled down at him for this. 

He was still William. 

Just William no ties to the eternal ethereal worlds. 

Today was a good day though. 

He hadn’t wanted to kill anyone today...yet.

 

He had survived the plane ride by taking a sleeping tablet. Even after all this time, Spike felt odd about flying. He’d only had to do it twice before.

 

Spike had been invited to Vienna. Today was the day he was going meet Laura Hollis - life long, human lover of Mircalla. He’d been sent letters full of poetry and gushing from Mirc and of course, he knew all about that. 

 

Though they disagreed on one thing the best English poet. Spike found himself favouring Byron and Carmilla loved Coleridge and Keats. They agreed on one thing: matters of the heart. 

 

Spike could write a bible in brooding and blood. Over the years he’d learnt a lot from Carmilla and by way of her, Mattie also. Drew has always been skeptical of Mattie’s intentions but, Spike knew it was just because the fashionista loved to mess with people. 

 

-

 

It was a cold and dark Thursday evening when he arrived. He rented a stupidly sleek, black mustang. The cash he’d stashed in the back of his jeans caused the car vendor to raise his bushy grey eyebrows but shrug and accept it all the same. 

Once he was on the road. He rolled the windows down. 

There was something about eastern Europe that was so unlike England and California – the only two other places he’d ever been a semi-permanent resident in the years previous. 

Spike was greeted at the oak apartment door by a bright, flushed Laura Hollis pulling him into a hug with a squeal. She ushered him in. Stepping out to look into the hallway behind him she asked, ‘So where’s Buff?’ 

Spike chuckled, ‘Dear, she’s in England doing a Slayer's work. All of those potentials are keeping her busy. Sends her apologies. I’ll get her here as soon as I can.’ 

They both turned at the sound of the bathroom door opening. 

Quickly fading steam settled at the coolness of the living room and Carmilla let out a woop. 

 

‘Squirt, you’re here!’ bounding over to where Spike stood, she drew him to her in a quick bear bug. 

 

‘So girls, what are we doing for dinner.’ Spike rubbed his hands together. Smirking.

 

Laura rolled her eyes. ‘No mac and cheese, you two. You promised, Carm.’ 

 

Laura left the vampires in the living room catching up about the latest books they’d been reading. She hadn’t told Carm this but she’d been in touch with Giles. Got word on what Spike liked best. She made up two hot cups of milk with blood and reached back far into the cupboard, where she’d hidden the weetabix. She put one each in a bowl and mashed the blood in. 

 

After Silas, blood became just another ingredient in their kitchen and Laura had prided herself on using it creatively. Her and Carmilla had had the if/when chat when it came to vampirism. Laura was only 23 so they had a bit of time.  
She prepared a cup of hot chocolate for herself in her Cartinelli mug and carried the tray through to the living room.

Spike’s sense perked at the smell of blood. It was deeper and richer that usual and hun heavy on his senses.  
‘Bloody hell,’ he said. ‘What kind of blood's that?’  
‘Human.’ said Laura  
‘Who’s?’ asked Spike slightly taken a back. It had been a while since he’d fed from Buffy. He was happy surviving on animals blood, but, human blood was something else. Like the caviar of blood. 

Laura smiled warmly and shrugged.

‘William, I’ve heard from Mr Watcher man that you’re quite partial to B Positive. So being the great gal that I am, I got you and Carm some.’ 

Carmilla reached up her arm around Laura who had moved to perch on the edge of the black leather sofa and squeezed her thanks. 

In all his years, Spike didn't think he'd ever get over the kindness of his and Mircalla’s silly tiny human girlfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr thisismybrainrain


End file.
